


Another Newsroom

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Future Fic, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: (in honor of my favorite obscure Canadian  TV show, "E.N.G" (which I'm amazed to find has no slash, or anything, written for it, despite the presence of gorgeous Canadian men, and an actual gay character.) This is still true almost 15 years later





	Another Newsroom

**Author's Note:**

> July 2003

"Clark, you've got to see this. I used to watch this show when I was in college. It's about a Canadian TV Newsroom."

"Who are those people?" Clark asked, looking at a young, buff, blond cameraman talking to a black-haired chiseled reporter in a trench coat.

"The camera guy is Jake; the reporter is Dan. They're best friends. Jake's having this secret affair with Anne, the show's producer. She's kind of a bitch."

"So which character is your favorite?"

"Dan," Lex said.

"It figures," Clark replied, running a hand through his own dark hair, and taking off his trench coat.


End file.
